Battery cell failures in energy management systems result in a deficiency in the voltage supplied to electrical loads. U.S. Pat. No. 8,324,868 to Choi et al. describes a modular energy management system that detects failure conditions in battery cells based on temperature and controls alignment of the battery modules supplying system loads so that the supply voltage is unaffected by failed battery cells.